Four
by Killua Rucilful
Summary: Four is a very special number. A little weird drabble by 'someone' to the last gearfighter to join the Tobita team.


Four  
  
Four is a very special number. It is the first even number that isn't prime. Two is even, but it's a prime number because you can no longer divide it with any whole number aside from 1 and itself. Sometimes that's a good thing, sometimes it's not. In any case, four is the destined number. When the two in two turned into two ones, you find yourself as part of four a year later.  
  
Don't kid me. I know you know. Of course we're talking about you and him. You two are the two ones in two. And you and he and he and he are the ones in four. You know who they are. You can pretend you don't and that you don't care but you do. Oh, how you do. You just don't know that yet. And it's not really my part to tell you.  
  
Four rules your life. There are four wheels in your gear. He has four eyes because of those glasses he always wears. His naiveté and persistence equals that of four people. And the last one? I honestly don't know the significance of four in him...maybe it's safe to say that he can eat four red bean buns in four minutes.  
  
There are four pillars of life. At least, you and I know there are four. Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. Love, Calmness, Liberty and Stability.  
  
I suppose you expect me to say you are Calmness. And I suppose you'll be surprised to hear you are not. Among the four, Calmness is probably the least you can be.  
  
You are the tallest in the four. The second tallest is Earth. It's not obvious, but he's really the one who keeps you together (and apart when you look like you want to claw each other's eyes out). Stability. Don't you know that he's got the most patience among all of you? And that even if he stays in the background he probably knows more about the four of you than anyone else? He helps whenever and wherever he can. He will help you too, if only you'll let him. What? You don't need any help from anybody? Don't be foolish. Everyone does. But you're right; you will not be asking him. Your damnable pride and independence will keep you from doing it.   
  
But still, he'll be right behind you.  
  
Loud as he seems, hyperactive and impulsive, the youngest among the four is Calmness. He looks like an annoying, single-minded brat right now but he will mature in time, with your help and those of the people around him. He is Water, ever changing, ever flowing-- and not stopping at anything. Oh, the rocks might break him but he will not totally be gone, not while there is strength left within him. He will hit them again and again until the rocks and obstacles in his path crack, weathered down into nothing. That is the difference between you and him (among many): you'll loose your head at the thought of defeat while he will accept it calmly and use the experience to strengthen his will to win.   
  
As ridiculous as the thought may be, he is the calmest among the four and he will remain that way as long as he does not loose sight of what it is he is after.   
  
No, sorry, but you are not Liberty either. Your best friend, your worst enemy, the reason you are reluctant about being in the four and the same reason why you are in it-- don't deny these (you know it's true) --is Wind. Physically-- he is bound to a chair and in front of the computer, mentally-- his mind can reach far when driven to do so, but his thoughts are practically tied to crushgear, emotionally-- he is scarred, just as you are. But despite his three aspects being so, he is free. Out of all of the four of you, he is the one who is most free. No one can ever tell him what to do and no can ever control him.   
  
No one can ever have a hold on him, not even you.  
  
They being who they are, you are left to be Love.   
  
...  
  
That didn't come out right, did that? But trust me when I say you are Fire-- the smoldering need for victory, the passion with which you fight, the annoying sense of right that you possess...most importantly, you are also Love-- but you are afraid to care anymore after everything you were forced to go through. And so you tried to extinguish your Fire, locking your heart up in ice. You posed a threat to anyone who dared to come near and burned with a freezing cold anyone who refused to be frightened off.   
  
Too bad it didn't and won't work on them.  
  
The first will try to help you but you will not be able to see it. You will keep your distance from him as with everyone else and assume that he knows nothing. But that will be your mistake. Because he will know. To him the ice around your heart is crystal clear and he will see the flame still alive within.   
  
The second will try to break the ice. To get to the flame within. He will keep on destroying the barriers which you will keep on rebuilding. Eventually you will tire while he will keep on trying. And he will succeed, but only just. Still, a cracked armor is nothing compared to an intact one. One small hole can be your downfall.  
  
And he? The last will slip in through those cracks, slowly, quietly. You will notice him, but only when he is finally near you. Near you again. And by then, it will be too late. Oh, you will try to push him away, or tell him to leave you alone, but he will not listen. Because he listens to nobody, not even you. And he will rekindle the fire, make it burn again so fiercely that it will melt the ice from within.   
  
Are you aware of what you use to cloak your heart now? What that ice is made of?  
  
Hatred.  
  
You are now part of the four. The moment you went up those steps you can longer turn or run away. The inevitable always comes, that's why it is called the inevitable. Hatred will fade away and you will learn once again to care for others.  
  
But...you already know this. And you know that:  
  
Four is a very special number.   
  
End  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CGT (thanks Kazie).   
  
Author's Notes: Haha! Dedicated to Kazie Solo aka Kuro-san! (Hareta, :p) 


End file.
